Hide and Seek (Play with Me part 2)
by Melo Kiwi
Summary: Karin and Toushiro's cute story in their little "adventure" trying to "hide" their relationship while Yuzu and Ichigo "seek" for the truth. How will Ichigo react when he finds out that Toushiro and Karin are dating?
1. Chapter 1: Hide

**Hello~**

 **It's been a while since I posed (like a year or something?) I hadn't been writing a whole lot...**

 **This is chapter one of the "second part" to the Karin x Toushiro little story I had posted a while back. Some wanted to see Ichigo's reaction so~ here is chapter one (there will be two or three... still not sure).**

 **If you haven't read the other one, it's okay! Just go and read it now.**

 **Enjoy~ ^^**

 **P.S.: I do not own Bleach nor any of its characters. All credits go to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Karin-chan," Yuzu called her sister from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready. Come eat!"

She waited for a full minute before going upstairs to look for Karin. When she opened the door to the room that they shared, the curtains covered the closed window, and the two beds were neatly made. But Karin was nowhere to be found.

"Huh... Where did she go?" Yuzu wondered to herself when she saw there was no one. "Ichi-nii?"

"Huh?" Ichigo replied from the living room downstairs.

"Do you know where Karin is?"

"What?" Ichigo said, confused. "She went upstairs to study."

"But she isn't in the room," Yuzu complained.

"Go look again," was all Ichigo said.

Yuzu pouted but still checked the room again.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu yelled in surprise. "When did you get here?!"

"Wha-" Karin replied while trying to push something out the window. "I-I've been here the whole time!"

"That's not true!" Yuzu said. "I checked just a moment ago, and there was no one!" Then she noticed the curtains were fluttering. "Why is the window open?" she asked. Then she realized it. "You came in through the window?!"

"Yuzu!" Karin ran to her sister and covered her mouth. "Not so loud!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah!" Karin replied.

Yuzu freed herself from Karin's grip. "Where did you go?" she whispered.

"I just went out for a walk!"

"Lies!" Yuzu said.

"It's true! I just went out for a walk!"

"Then why did you tell me that you were here the whole time?" Yuzu complained. "If you had really just gone out for a walk, you didn't have to lie to me! And plus, why did you come in through the window?!"

"Because..." Karin tried to think of an excuse but couldn't find any.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled from downstairs. "Let's eat already! The food is getting cold!"

"O-okay," Yuzu replied. "Karin-chan, we're not done talking. We'll continue with this talk later." And with that, Yuzu left.

Karin sighed in relief. Her little secret was safe for now.

"Did you really have to push me that hard?" Toushiro asked while climbing up the window.

"Shhh!" Karin said. "Be quiet or they'll hear you!"

Toushiro sighed. "Whatever. Go eat. I'll be waiting outside."

"Yeah..." Karin said shyly as she left the room.

As Karin sat to eat, she noticed her two siblings were staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"Where were you?" Ichigo asked.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Karin asked, laughing awkwardly. "Like I told Yuzu, I went out for a walk."

"You never came downstairs after you said you'd study," Ichigo said.

 _Uh-oh... Ichi-nii is getting overprotective again..._ Karin thought.

"Why would you go out your window rather than the door?" Ichigo asked.

"Wh-why not?" Karin said. "A-anyways! Let's just eat!"

"Wait..." Yuzu said. She got close to Karin. "Did you... DID YOU GET A BOYFRIEND?!"

"WHAAAT?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Wha-what?" Karin said, trying to hide her uneasiness. "Wha-what are you talking about, Yuzu?" She laughed nervously.

"Because!" Yuzu exclaimed. "You've been awfully suspicious lately! You come home later than usual, and it seems like you've been hiding some-" she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll answer," Ichigo said. "Karin, we need to talk."

Karin sighed.

"Toushiro?!" Ichigo yelled after opening the door.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya for you," Toushiro replied.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"Mission," Toushiro said coldly.

"And I'm guessing you need a place to stay?" Ichigo asked. Toushiro just nodded.

"You're sleeping on the couch."

"I know. You don't have to remind me every time I come here."

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu called as she was coming out of the dining room. "Who is it?"

Karin followed from behind, and her eyes became wide open when she saw the captain.

"Toushiro says he needs a place to stay again," was all Ichigo said.

"Wha-" Karin stopped herself in the middle of her question. She glared at the captain before going back to eat.

"What's her problem?" Ichigo asked.

"Who knows..." Yuzu said. "She's been really weird lately."

"I guess," Ichigo said. "Oh," he turned to Toushiro. "Come and eat with us."

"No thanks," Toushiro replied. "Not hungry."

"Oh, don't be like that!" Yuzu said as she pulled him. "Have a seat!"

"I said I'm fine," he replied.

"And I said have a seat," Yuzu said. "I'll bring another plate."

Karin kept glancing at Toushiro every now and then, and Toushiro ate in silence.

"Karin?" Ichigo called.

"Ye-yeah?" Karin replied nervously.

"So tell me where you were," he insisted.

"I was out for a walk. I promise!" Karin exclaimed.

"With?" Yuzu asked.

"Wi-with no one..." Karin said quietly, glancing at Toushiro. He just ate in silence.

"And why did you use the window rather than the door?" Ichigo asked.

"Because..." Karin tried to find an excuse.

"Can you talk about this when I'm not here?" Toushiro finally said. "It seems like you have some family talk to do, and this is not a very appropriate time."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine." Then he turned to Karin again. "We're not done talking, you understand?"

"Ye-yeah..." Karin said.

They ate the rest of dinner in silence. Then Ichigo stood up, ready to block something.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAA!" a loud scream came from the door. Isshin came in flying, ready to kick Ichigo, but Ichigo blocked him and threw him toward the couch.

"Not in the mood, old man," he said and went upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Isshin said to his daughters. Then he spotted the third person and became wide-eyed.

"Uhh, dad," Karin called. "Do you remember him? Apparently he needs a place to stay again, so Ichi-nii told him to stay. Is that okay with you?" she explained calmly.

"Yeah," Isshin said with composure.

Karin sighed before glaring at Toushiro again.

"Karin-chan?" Yuzu called her when they were doing the dishes. "Why were you glaring at Toushiro-kun so much?"

"What do you mean?" Karin tried to seem calm, but it wasn't working.

"When we were eating," Yuzu explained, not noticing Karin's nervousness, "you kept glaring at him. I saw you. Did he do something to you?"

"N-no," Karin replied. "You're just seeing things." She laughed nervously.

"If you say so..." Yuzu said., and Karin sighed in relief. She'd been doing that a lot.

"Karin!" Ichigo called. "Come here!"

Karin got nervous again. "O-okay!" As she ran up the stairs, Toushiro came out of Ichigo's room. They made eye contact, but Toushiro looked away almsot immediately. Karin felt uneasy. _Why did Toushiro come out of Ichi-nii_ _'_ _s room?_ She thought to herself.

Karin knocked on Ichigo's door.

"Come in," Ichigo said.

Karin went in carefully, trying to figure out what he and Toushiro had talked about.

"So..." Ichigo said. "Toushiro told me you were with him?"

Karin's body tensed up.

"Ye-yeah..." she replied. No use in hiding it if Toushiro had told him. But how much of their relationship had he mentioned?

"Why were you two together?" Ichigo asked.

"Well..." Karin tried to think of an excuse. Maybe Toushiro hadn't told him. "I went out for a walk to the park, and I just happened to see him. I asked him to play soccer with me, since no one else wanted to play..." That seemed likely to happen.

"Oh," Ichigo said. Karin wasn't sure of what he was thinking. "Well," he finally relaxed. "That's basically what Toushiro told me."

Karin also relaxed.

"But next time you should tell us when you're going out. Don't use the window either," Ichigo said kindly.

"Ye-yeah..." Karin said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Ichigo said. "You should go explain things to Yuzu too. She seemed upset."

"Yeah, I will," Karin replied. "Thanks!"

Karin left her brother's room and called Yuzu.

"Yeah?" Yuzu replied.

"I just thought I should apologize to you..." Karin said, getting a little bit red from embarrassment. "I shouldn't have lied to you."

"Oh," Yuzu said. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Karin replied.

"By the way," Yuzu said, "Heita and everyone else came and asked for you. I think they wanted to play soccer with you."

"What?!" Karin exclaimed as she ran towards the door.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu called her. "It's too late!"

"I'll be back after one game!" Karin yelled from outside. Yuzu just sighed.

Karin ran to the field and saw a group playing soccer. Her eyes became wide when she saw a white-haired boy in the field as well.

"Toushiro!" Karin yelled as she ran towards all the boys. "Why are you here?!"

The boys stopped running.

"Ehhh? Kurosaki?" Heita said in surprise. "Hitsugaya said you were busy, so he came to play with us."

"Wha-" Karin was surprised. She turned to Toushiro and said, "Really? I wasn't even busy!"

"You were talking to Kurosaki," Toushiro said.

"Well, you could have waited for me..." Karin complained.

Toushiro just sighed.

"Uhhh..." Heita said, "I think I'm going home..."

"Yeah... Me too..." said the rest of the boys as they carefully headed away from the two.

"And why did you tell my brother?" Karin said once the others had left.

"Tell him what?" Toushiro asked in genuine surprise.

"That I had been with you," she replied.

"There was no point in hiding it," Toushiro replied calmly. "It seemed like he had an idea either way." He turned around. "And plus, I didn't actually tell him."

"Yeah... I noticed..." Karin said. "Hey!" she exclaimed when she saw Toushiro walking away. "Where are you going?"

"They think we're playing soccer," Toushiro said. "We might as well take advantage of the time." He smiled gently while holding out his hand.

"Seriously..." Karin said blushing as she held his hand.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaand that's the end of chapter one :P Hope you liked it~ Leave comments and reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Found by Yuzu

**So I decided that I am going to continue this story with several more chapters, each of which will consist of one person finding out about the HitsuxKarin relationship. I hope you do enjoy this~~**

 **P.S. I do not own Bleach nor any of its characters. All credits are due to the mangaka.**

* * *

"Karin-chan," Yuzu came up to Karin in a morning just like any other mornings. It was a Saturday in winter; everything was covered in white snow.

"Yeah?" Karin replied with food in her mouth.

"I see you've been spending a lot of time with Hitsugaya-kun," Yuzu said, leaning towards her sister.

"Oh.. Re-really?" Karin said. "I didn't notice..."

"You didn't notice?" Yuzu asked suspiciously. "He's been here for four months already, and you guys go out to 'play soccer' almost every day!"

"Well yeah..." Karin replied. "I play soccer almost every day, and he decided to join our team."

"But he used to hate playing soccer! I mean..." Yuzu said, remembering past times, "you practically had to beg him for just one game!"

"Maybe he just changed his mind..." Karin said, trying to let this matter drop.

"Well..." Yuzu was interrupted.

"Good morning, guys," Ichigo said as he came in to the dining room.

"Good morning, Ichi-nii," both girls replied. They eyed their brother and realized he was dressed up pretty nicely. That was extremely unusual of Ichigo on a Saturday morning.

"Are you going somewhere?" Yuzu asked.

"Ye-yeah," Ichigo replied blushing.

"Huh..." Karin got closer to him. "Are you perhaps going on a... date?"

"Sh-shut up!" Ichigo said as he left. "I'll be late, so have dinner without me." He ran and shut the door with a loud bang.

"He's definitely going on a date..." Yuzu said, more to herself than to her sister.

"By the way, Yuzu..." Karin said. "I'm also going to be late today... so I guess dinner will be just you and Dad."

"Huh?" Yuzu was confused. "What about Hitsugaya-kun? Did he go back to Soul Society?"

"Ehh!?" Karin exclaimed. "Oh! No... I mean... uh..."

"Karin-chan..." Yuzu was now almost certain. "Are you two..."

"Morning," Hitsugaya came in suddenly.

"Go-good morning," Karin replied wide-eyed.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-kun," Yuzu said, her voice full of determination. "Hey, Hitgusaya-kun, I have something to ask you."

"Yeah?" Hitsugaya replied.

"Are you..." Yuzu seemed to hesitate a little bit but wet straight to the point. "Are you and Karin-chan dating?"

His turquoise eyes widened as he stared at the two sisters in surprise. "How did she know?" he asked Karin.

"WHAT?!" Yuzu exclaimed. "So you two ARE DATING?!"

"Yuzu!" Karin tried to calm her sister down. "Please! Don't be so loud!"

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was still too dumbfounded to do anything.

"No wonder you've been spending so much time together!" Yuzu said after she calmed down.

"I-I guess..." Karin said. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Does anyone else know?" Yuzu asked.

"No," he replied. "At least not to my knowledge."

"Yeah..." Karin said.

"But why hide it?" Yuzu asked. "It's not like dating is a bad thing."

"Well," Karin looked at Hitsugaya. "It's a little bit complicated..."

"Why?" Yuzu was confused and curious.

"Because," Hitsugaya said, "I'm a Shinigami, and she's a human."

"So...?" Yuzu was still confused and curious. "What's the problem?"

"We are completely different beings you know..." Karin said.

"I'm not supposed to have such intimate relations with a human," Hitsugaya said.

"Oh..." Yuzu finally seemed to understand.

"So," Karin held Yuzu's hands, "can you PLEAASE keep it a secret? At least for now..."

"Mmmm..." Yuzu thought for a little bit before replying "Yes" cheerfully.

"Thanks," Hitsugaya said.

"So..." Yuzu seemed to still have something to ask.

"Hm?" Karin said looking at her sister. "What is it?"

"Have you two kissed?" she asked cheerfully.

"What?" they both exclaimed. Their faces became bright red, and they couldn't even look at each other in the eyes.

"You have?" Yuzu kept asking.

"Uhh..." Karin only stumbled with her words, and Hitsugaya kept avoiding Yuzu's curious eyes.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya's phone (or whatever it is that Shinigamis have... you know, the one that lets you know when a Hollow appears...) rang.

"I have to go," he said as he stood up and immediately left the house.

"I have to go, too," Karin said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Yuzu asked. "Are you two going on a date?"

"N-no!" Karin said. "I'm just going out for a walk!"

"Right..." Yuzu said. "A 'walk,'" and she winked.

Karin just sighed, and as she was leaving, Yuzu shouted, "But have you two kissed?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed :) Let me know your opinions on the story~**


End file.
